finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Lewis
Evan Lewis was a lottery winner, and one of the survivors of Route 23 pile-up in Final Destination 2. Evan was the first survivor of the Route 23 pileup to die. Biography Evan lived in an apartment in New York, with someone named Rick, and has two former lovers named Tawny and Nikki. Before the pile-up, Evan won the lottery which has caused him to become very arrogant and boastful. ''Final Destination 2'' Evan is driving in his new car when Kimberly has a premonition that there will be a pile-up on Route 23. She blocks traffic preventing them from getting on the freeway, and Evan gets out of his car to tell Kimberly to move but Officer Burke tells him to get back in his vehicle. Suddenly, the pile-up occurs as Kimberly predicted, killing several people. Evan was later interrogated at a police station by Detective Suby, and afterwards went back home to his apartment. 'Death' Evan walks into his apartment with a stack of newly purchased items and lays them down on the kitchen table. He opens his windows and throws out his old spaghetti. He then takes off his shirt, turns on the music and looks for something else to eat in his fridge. He puts some noodles in the microwave unaware that a fridge magnet has fallen inside, and pan fries motzarella sticks. He then listens to his messages, to find it is filled with women who had known of his lottery win and wanted to hook up. At the same time, he puts on his new watch, and checks out his ring. His microwave begins to spark from the magnet, startling him, and his ring falls down the drain. He reaches in to grab the ring, but his hand gets stuck, because of his watch while the microwave continues to spark and the frying pan catches fire. He tries using a towel to put out the fire, but accidentally knocks the pan over, setting his whole apartment on fire. As the fire spreads, he manages to get his hand out of the hole and uses the fire extinguisher to try and put out the fire. When the extinguisher runs out, he runs for the windows. They shut on him and he is unable to open them, so he grabs a chair and smashes the window. The apartment explodes seconds after Evan escapes and he climbs down the metal stairs. He grabs onto an escape adder, which gets stuck. He forces it down, and manages to land perfectly on the ground. Adter reiterating how lucky he is, Evan slips on the spaghetti he previously threw out the window. The ladder falls down, but stops inches before impaling Evan in the eye. Evan then sighs in relief before the ladder falls all the way, and impales him in the right eye. After the accident, Evan's death is broadcast on the news, alarming the other survivors. Signs/Clues *The fridge magnets on Evan's refrigerator spell HEYE. The H falls, leaving the word EYE. **The H that fell also looks like part of a ladder, foreshadowing the fire escape ladder that would fall on Evan's eye. *Evan's car has a phoenix design on its hood. *While Evan is carrying his purchased items to his apartment, he accidentally steps on a doll's face, and said face is missing an eye. *Evan shouts out "JESUS!" several times during his death scene. *On the day he died, his shirt read Bill Wall Leather. This same line could be seen on the car that started the pile-up. *While Evan searches for something to eat, a gust of wind brushes past him. *One of the items carried into his room is an Apple "iMac", where the "I" is pronounced "eye". *In the opening credits, an exact knife was pointing at Kimberly's right eye, hinting someone was going to be impaled in their right eye. *Evan has a phoenix sticker on his apartment door. *Evan was about to walk under the ladder before he died, which is a common superstition said to bring bad luck. *Both his real life death and premonition death involve fire. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by David Paetkau) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by David Paetkau) Trivia *His death appears in ''The Final Destination'''s opening sequence, but it is shown differently from the original death. In the opening credits, the ladder is shown going far deeper into his skull in comparison to his actual death. *Evan Lewis is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destinaton 5 by a 'fire escape ladder '''falling into the screen, and his microwave exploding (the macaroni is still inside). *Evan's death is the second death to occur during a house fire, the first one being Ms. Lewton's death from ''Final Destination. *Evan is one of the three people who died from a right eye injury the other two being Samantha Lane and Olivia Castle and he is the only male survivor in this categories. *Jonathan Cherry originally auditioned for the role of Evan but he got Rory Peters instead. *In a early draft of Final Destination 2 script, he was described as: EVAN SCHAEFFER, 21, flashes a cocky smile. *When Evan narrowly escapes his exploding apartment he states "I'm lucky..." ironically enough he dies shortly afterwards. *Evan Lewis' death was used on a homemade animated episode of 1000 Ways To Die. Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Category:Eye Death